Excelsior
The Excelsior is a plane in Just Cause. Appearance It's a large plane with 6 engines that look identical to the ones on the Alexander AX-14. It's the largest aircraft in the Just Cause game series. It's grey, like all San Esperito Military vehicles, but has unusually large green areas. Usually green and white stripes are only used to mark a vehicle as belonging to government forces. It's also decorated with several government symbols that can be seen on all military vehicles. It's a fairly bulky aircraft due to the design of the cargo bay, which is shaped very similarly to the Alexander AX-14. Purpose It serves as Salvador Mendoza's "Air Force One". The largest and most rear room in the plane is a windowless cargo compartment and has a bunch of wooden boxes in it. The next room is empty and has a side door. This is where Rico meets Salvador. No other rooms can be seen in the game. Performance Not much is known about it, because the player can't control it. However, it is known that a Rage-Johnston F6 Comet can catch up to it pretty effortlessly. It's about as fast as the Alexander AX-14, but it's turning circle is probably a lot larger, seeing as it's bigger in every way. Location It's seen taking off from the central runway of the Mendoza International Airport during the last mission Taking Out The Garbage Vol 3. After taking off, it flies south-west. Trivia *The inside of the plane isn't really programmed as being inside the plane. The aircraft interior is actually located high in the sky and can't normally be seen. This has been discovered thanks to a rare glitch that lets Rico fall through the floor of that interior at the moment when he spawns there. There's no known fix for the glitch, but it's very rare, so if you do the mission again, you probably won't see it again. *Another glitch makes the plane not appear at all. A sign of that is if in-game subtitles say "mission_m17_info". In that case, restart the game. *The name is revealed only once, during the mission where it appears. Rico is briefed that Mendoza is trying to escape on his plane and the aircraft's name appears on screen as the next mission objective: "Board the Excelsior plane". *The concept of a 6 engine plane is nothing unusual. Some planes in the 1930's had as many as 12 engines (before engines became more powerful). Also, the Antonov An-225 has 6 engines and is still flying, even though only one was built. *There's one more plane that's only seen once in a mission: the Agency cargo plane. For a full list of rare vehicles, see Rare vehicles. *There are many things that have the name "Excelsior," but it's not known if this plane's name is based on any specific thing, even if it does. Disambiguation at Wikipedia. *This plane is the last place you will find the Black Hand in storyline missions. You can still find them during high Heat, at Isla San Cristobal, in sidemissions and in Liberations. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito